Aura of Forbidden Beauty
by Night Ghost
Summary: Seto likes the taste of forbidden fruit.


_Have you ever felt so alone that it made you hurt inside?_

_Have you ever felt a deep desire for the feeling of someone else's presence or touch?_

_Have you ever felt a pain so deep that came from within?  
The road that leads away from this pain is gone,_

_Lost in a loveless world with no clear way out,_

_This feeling that you are empty and hollow does not seem to ever leave,_

_You search for happiness and love at dusk and dawn,_

_But every time the day ends and a new one begins,_

_Pain is all that can be felt._

_Night Ghost_

_**

* * *

** _

**Aura of Forbidden Beauty**

"_Turn around and let me see you." Blue Eyes whispers to the tri-colored teen whose back it turned toward him. _

_He is striding through the pulsating crowds walking to an un-seen destination. The black leather clings to his perfect form. His tan is flawless, touching every part of his body. A metal belt surrounds his waist, metal belts also wrap around his toned legs as they hang from hooks that are on his belt. Black gloves are held to his wrist with a dark metal. The leather collared tank top shows his perfectly trimmed arms and half of his stomach and back. A tattoo runs up his right arm, up to his neck and reaching his other arm. The tattoo can be seen from his stomach. It is black in color, shapes moving together, spiking at several places, coming out from different directions like flames. _

_A small silver ear ring hangs from his right ear. His feet are clad in polished black boots that form nicely with the tight leather pants. His hair sticks out in different directions, the bangs shadow his face slightly, which consist of a rich gold color, the rest of his hair is a purple and black in color that sticks up and to the sides. _

_The teen of 17 turns his head left and right searching through the crowd of people. After seconds of careful searching he turns, feeling eyes burning through him. He turns his body to the right, not fully around; he searches again, then turns his head to the side, and looks straight at the person. Eyes lock, blue and violet mix._

_The teen with violet eyes smirks at his target. A certain light comes to his eyes as he begins to torture his target. He pulls an individual from the crowd by the arm, pulls him close his chest as he grabs his lower back. The person he holds is sweating and anxious. The tri-haired teen kisses along his partners jaw softly as they dance in circles. He presses his lips to the other individual bringing a deep moan from the teen's partner. He runs his hands up the individual's body, feeling along each line and muscle. He can feel the eyes burning into his back as he continues, and he knows Blue Eyes is watching him as he does this. _

_He runs his hands through the person's slick hair, encouraging the individual to continue in his exploration of his hot mouth. _

_The tri-haired teen hears a loud cough from behind him._

_Gotcha' the teen thinks. He feels a hand being pressed to his shoulder as he is pulled away, swiftly turned around and pulled into Blue Eyes firm chest. _

"_Don't do that again." Blue Eyes whispers into the other teen's ear. _

"_What's the matter? Didn't you like my dance?" The tri-haired teen asks. _

"_I don't want anyone else kissing or touching you Atemu." Blue Eyes says to him. _

"_Only you touching me . . . no I don't think so Blue Eyes, I favor my freedom." Atemu retorts. _

"_Not with me here." Blue Eyes states as he pulls Atemu closer and starts to spin him around, dancing. "You belong to me." He whispers. _

_Atemu just smirks. _

_A few minutes later they are in a room, shrouded in darkness, only the glow of a small lamp is what penetrates the darkness. _

"_I need you, like before." Blue Eyes says, as Atemu pulls away to stand in the middle of the room._

"_I can't help you there." Atemu says._

"_You have too!"_

"_No I don't."_

_Blue Eyes is different from everyone else. He does not whine like a wounded dog. He shows no emotion when hurtful words are directed at him. He only stands and waits in darkness and light, cold and heat. Silently yearning for the burden to be lifted from his shoulders. Atemu is the only one that can help with that, ease the pain that constantly over whelms him. _

"…_Why not?"_

_His voice holds no emotion, but sounds like he has been run-down and battered several times. _

_Atemu sighs disinterested in the situation. _

"…"

_Atemu turns slightly to watch Blue Eyes shadowed expression. He smiles when desperation fills his eyes._

"_Please." Blue Eyes whispers to Atemu's darkened form. _

_He moves in closer, arms slightly extended. Atemu does not move from his position. _

"_No more."_

_Blue Eyes stops for a second drinking in the words, but comes up behind Atemu, breathing gently on to his neck. _

"_I said no more Seto." _

_Atemu's voice is soft and low, which Blue Eyes takes as an invitation._

"_Tell me you don't want me." Blue Eyes says, he voice low but deadly, like a fire. He puts his hands on Atemu's waist, and pulls him against him. Blue Eyes presses his lips to his neck._

"_I don't…"_

_Atemu's voice is filled with uncertainty which Seto softly laughs at. _

"_I don't want to feel you against me. I don't!"_

"_It sounds like your trying to convince yourself, not me." Seto whispers. _

_Atemu feels Blue Eye's leather pants rub against his legs, as he pulls him closer to him, and he can feel his growing arousal brushing against him, making him lose control. _

"…_Stop that… I don't want this… leave me alone…" Atemu whispers breathlessly._

"_Make me."_

_Seto caresses his stomach moving past the leather._

_When Atemu cannot stand it anymore and his stomach feels as if it is filled with butterflies, he grabs Blue Eye's hands and wishing for the pleasure to stop holds it exactly where he wants it to be. _

_Seto nuzzles his neck as he moves his hand over his body, caressing his hips and chest, moving up and down his arms, slowly out-lining the tattoo on his right arm. He moves his other hand over his firm ass and comes back around to his stomach. The press of his length between the curve of his ass and the small of his back make Atemu gasp aloud and moan. Seto nuzzles him again and nips his neck as he grinds himself hard into Atemu. He bites his bottom lip as he feels the tight leather and the feeling of each other's body movements. They slowly move to the wall as if gliding there, and Atemu presses his hands to it, to brace himself. He arches himself against Seto eliciting another moan from him._

_Seto's touch is warm and soft against Atemu as he moves lower to Atemu's precious part which brings a low whimper from Atemu. _

"_Seto!"_

_He whimpers somewhere between pleasure and un-want of this sex._

"_Ssshhh it's okay lover, we both know you want this…" Seto whispers in his ear._

_Inside Atemu, something tightens; electrical shocks of fire grow and spread inside of him, as he closes his eyes, feeling the warmth come alive below his stomach. Seto bites Atemu's neck, leaving a mark like an Alpha wolf to its female bitch. He moans aloud, a sound of darkness, a sound which something is forbidden. Seto moves against him, keeping his mouth on Atemu's neck and breathing his warm breath on him. _

"_Fuck…you." Atemu whispers and he hears a soft chuckle come from Blue Eyes._

_Atemu lets out a satisfied sigh, through lips that are half opened. _

_The walls he presses closer to are shadowed and dark, showing no light, they are cold to touch, no feeling. Seto again grinds himself against Atemu, moaning softly, wanting and needing him more and more, with each passing second. Atemu lets out a small hiss of protest, Seto laughs at this, slowing his pace to unbearable levels. _

_Blue Eye's body is velvety, soothing and strong between his legs, muscled and slender._

"_Stop…ahh…" _

_Leather pants and shirts fall lifelessly to the ground as they are peeled away from the human skin. Softly and silently he slips inside him. He is hard and filling in every way, as he begins a fluid rhythm that presses Atemu further against the wall, rougher and rougher, faster and faster with every thrust and draw. _

_Moans fill the dark and empty room, pleas and cries are there as well. Atemu closes his eyes and rides the pleasure, relishing the pain and the sex of the moment. Atemu knows the sounds that are emitting from his throat are those of pleasure not of dislike. _

_He begins to pant, and moan with a need for more. Seto grasps Atemu's pride and starts to pump in rhythm with his moving hips. He moves his hand faster and faster, never ceasing to slow his pace. He begins to suck along his neck, kissing his earlobe, sucking and pulling. He halts his actions all of a sudden, pulls out of Atemu and turns him around, shoving him against the wall and pushing into him again, eliciting a loud moan from Atemu. He begins to move again, and Atemu screams for more, and more, wanting to be fucked like a wild animal in heat. He complies, because he knows that they both need this. _

_While in this action, Seto slows his pace almost coming to a complete halt, making Atemu move against him, trying to bring the warmth back to him._

"_Who do you belong to?" Seto whispers, slowly moving in and of Atemu. He grasps his length, squeezing softly and rubbing the head. "Who?" Seto repeats._

"_I…won't… I won't say…ah…it." Atemu moans and tries to pump his hips, to move faster against Seto. Blue Eyes only holds his hips firmly against the wall, restricting his movements, but thrusting in deeper but slower._

"_Who do you belong to?" Seto pants._

"_Oh God…you…you…" Atemu finally calls out in the dark._

_Seto says no more as he increases his pace, and releases Atemu's hips allowing him the pleasure of moving against him as well. _

_Once they had finished with the wall, they fell onto the bed that lay in the corner, and continued there actions again, until they had no strength left with in them. Blue Eyes rolled off of Atemu falling on to his back, but rolling over seconds later to pull Atemu into his arms, holding him securely against his firm and slick chest. They were both sweating, and panting. Atemu pulls away from Seto and rises up on his elbows leaning over him to look at his face and into his eyes. _

"_Seto…" He whispers._

"_Yes?" _

"_Do you love me?"_

"_I never stopped loving you." Blue Eyes says in a whisper looking up at Atemu._

_A minute of silence as if Atemu is deciding on what to say next, "I love you too." He finally says and moves back into Seto's arms. They fall into a peaceful oblivion moments later. _


End file.
